In Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) radio communication technologies, in order to increase signal coverage areas in regions such as buildings, tunnels, high-speed trains, and the like, a method of a carrier frequency with same pseudo-noise (PN) is normally used to solve the problem of blind coverage areas.
In the carrier frequency technology with same PN, a CDMA base station contains a radio frequency device and a baseband processing device. The baseband processing device uses a mode of centralized processing and is placed in a central machine room. The radio frequency device in an optical fiber base station is placed at a remote end to expand the coverage area of the base station, and the radio frequency device placed at the remote end may also be referred to as a remote radio unit (RRU). On a downlink direction from the base station to a terminal, first, the baseband processing device transmits service data under a carrier frequency with same PN by using the radio frequency device; a power amplifier and a splitter respectively amplifies and splits signals; and finally split service data are transmitted out by using antennas in different sectors. On an uplink direction from the terminal to the base station, service data received from antennas corresponding to various radio frequency devices in every sector are transferred to the baseband processing device for processing through a corresponding baseband processing device channel between each radio frequency device and the baseband processing device.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventors find that the prior art has at least the following problem: in the existing carrier frequency technology with same PN, when transferring uplink service data, every radio frequency device, even for receiving uplink data by using a single set, occupies one baseband processing device channel in the transferring process from the radio frequency device to the baseband processing device, resulting in waste of baseband processing device channel resources.